Das Spiel
by TanteHildegard
Summary: Das gefährlichste Schachturnier der Zaubererwelt beginnt. Ein Greis mit einem Klapptisch ködert die Teilnehmer und Ron Weasley versucht nicht durchzudrehen...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze aus den Harry Potter Büchern sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Da ich nicht J. K. Rowling bin, gehören sie folglich nicht mir. Sagen wir, ich habe die Figuren geborgt und einiges Andere hinzuerfunden.

Zusammenfassung: Das gefährlichste Schachturnier der Zaubererwelt beginnt. Ein Greis mit einem Klapptisch ködert die Teilnehmer und Ron Weasley versucht nicht durchzudrehen. Indes lernen Luna und Hermine Schachspielen. Neville fürchtet sich meistens und Harry möchte sich duellieren. Filch muß Mrs. Norris bei einem Sicherheitsbeamten abgeben und auch Professor Snape spielt eine Rolle.

Warnungen: In späteren Kapiteln wird es vermutlich Andeutungen von Slash und Femslash geben. HBP Spoiler!

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Vielen Dank an Alraune, die das erste Kapitel betagelesen hat.

Laßt mir ein Review da, damit ich weiß, was ihr von der Story haltet. Viel Spaß!

Hilde

**Das Spiel**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 1 – Das Spiel beginnt**

Ungezählte Zauberer und Hexen zwängten, schoben, drängelten und boxten sich durch die Winkelgasse. Die kleine Einkaufsstraße war vollgestopft mit Menschen.

„Man kann", keifte eine hohlwangige Hexe mit einem türkisenen Spitzhut auf dem Haar, „keinen Schritt gehen, ohne jemand anderem dabei auf die Füße zu treten!"

„Passen Sie doch auf – Sie zerquetschen meinen Hauselfen!" brüllte wie zur Bestätigung ein Mann in einer der Seitengassen.

Bei Flourish & Blotts gab es kein Hineinkommen mehr. Wer das Glück hatte, sich in tiefere Gefilde des Buchgeschäfts vorgekämpft zu haben, der konnte zwei verzweifelte Verkaufshexen an der Kasse, hinter einem hölzernen Tresen, erblicken. Von allen Seiten strecken ihnen die Kunden Bücher entgegen und beschwerten sich lauthals über die Warteschlange.

„Einen Moment bitte, mein Herr! Wir können nicht alle Kunden gleichzeitig bedienen und Sie sehen ja selbst, was heute für ein Andrang herrscht." versuchte eine der Kassiererinnen einen kleinen, rundlichen Zauberer zu beschwichtigen, der bitter aus der dritten Reihe gerufen hatte, ob er heute noch drankomme, erbost ein rotes Buch über seinem Kopf schwenkend. Eine Gruppe Erstklässer war zwischen einem Tisch voller Hogwartslehrbücher und der drängenden Kundenmenge eingekeilt, sie schauten sich ängstlich und ungläubig um. Harry Potter, seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley hatten ihre Bücher für das siebente Schuljahr glücklicherweise schon bezahlt und hielten sie fest vor die Brust geklemmt, aber sich zurück zum Ausgang zu zwängen, hatte sich als unmöglich erwiesen. Gelegentlich geriet die Menge im Geschäft in Bewegung, wenn ein paar Kunden es geschafft hatten hinauszugelangen,oder wenn ein besonderes Waghalsiger versuchte sich hineinzumanövrieren. Durch eine solche Woge aus Menschen wurden Harry, Hermine und Ron wie Flundern gegen ein Regal voller Bücher gepreßt.

„So nah war ich einem Zaubertränkebuch noch nie." knurrte Ron, seine Wange notgedrungen an einen hellgrünen Folianten geschmiegt. Die goldgeprägten Lettern lasen: POCULA AMORIS ET FERTILITATIS.

„Das hätte mich auch gewundert, Ron." schnappte Hermine vorwurfsvoll, mit einem Funken Belustigung in der Stimme als ihr Blick auf den Titel fiel. Sie schielte zu Harry hinüber dessen Lippen bereits zuckten.

„Von allen Büchern bei Flourish und Blotts zieht es dich genau zu diesem." gackerte Harry.

„Was? Wieso lacht ihr? Was ist das denn für ein blödes Buch?" Ron versuchte von seiner Position aus den Titel zu lesen, konnte aber nur ET erkennen, weil es genau vor seinem rechten Auge prangte.

„Liebes –und Fruchtbarkeitstränke", informierte ihn Hermine. Eine interessante Röte stieg von Rons Ohrenspitzen aus über die Wangen bis zum Haaransatz hinauf. Er grinste unbeholfen.

„Snape würde sich über dein inniges Interesse an Zaubertränken sicher freuen."

„Sehr witzig, Harry." Ron rollte dramatisch mit den Augen.

„Ich wette Liebestränke sind seine Spezialität, neben den Unverzeihlichen versteht sich." Ein bitteres Lächeln schwamm auf Harrys Gesicht und Ron bemühte sich das Entsetzen, das ihm der Gedanke an Snape und Liebestränke einjagte, aus seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten.

„Wie wär's wenn wir endlich versuchen aus dem Laden hier rauszukommen und den restlichen Tag nicht mehr über den Verräter reden. Immerhin müssen wir erst morgen zurück nach Hogwarts und da werden wir ausreichend an ihn erinnert." sagte Ron mit verzogenem Gesicht, die Wange noch immer an das tückische Buch gedrückt.

Für einen Augenblick verfinsterte sich Harrys Ausdruck, er legte offenbar ebenso wenig Wert darauf den verhaßten Kellerraum wiederzusehen wie Ron; die Kerker waren praktisch mit Erinnerungen an Snape vollgesogen.

„Warum ist heute eigentlich so viel los in der Winkelgasse?" frage Ron während er versuchte sich vom Regal wegzustemmen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schulten: „Keine Ahnung."

Plötzlich geriet die Menge im Geschäft erneut in Bewegung, ein Mann stolperte beim Versuch sich nach draußen zu kämpfen. Eine dicke Dame schubste ihn energisch von sich und Ron jaulte schmerzerfüllt als der Mann in seinen Rücken stieß.

„Oi, gehen Sie runter von mir!", keifte er, mit der rechten Gesichtshälfte am Regal klebend.

Harry unterdessen war zwischen Hermine und der dicken Dame zusammengepreßt und geiferte erstickt.

„Oh, tut mir leid, aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen", ächzte der Mann in Rons linkes Ohr. Er zappelte erfolglos, nicht in der Lage, sich von Rons Rücken loszueisen.

„Wenigstens", stöhnte Ron erschöpft, „kleben Sie mir nicht auf dem Bauch."

Der Mann hatte eine schlanke weiße Hand neben Rons Gesicht am Regal abgestützt, um den Jungen nicht zu zerquetschen.

Hermine jaulte: „Mein Fuß, Harry, mein Fuß!"

Ron konnte den fremden Atem auf der Haut spüren und bewertete seine Lage als äußerst peinlich.

„Sie lehnen da an einem interessanten Buch", schnurrte der Mann in seinem Rücken.

Ron quiekte entsetzt: „Was meinen Sie?"

„Das ist ein ziemlich seltenes Buch, soweit ich weiß sind nur 100 Exemplare davon gedruckt worden und es ist ausgesprochen erstaunlich so eine Kostbarkeit im Regal bei Flourish & Blotts zu finden."

„Ach so."

„Sie interessieren sich nicht für Tränkebücher nehme ich an?", sagte der Mann frostig.

„Nein", blaffte Ron, „ich kann die Dinger nicht leiden, und!?"

„Nun ja, wie sagt man so schön: Jeder soll nach seiner Fasson glücklich werden." Schwarzes Haar kitzelte Ron am Hals, wann immer der Fremde seinen Kopf bewegte

„Sagen Sie mal, lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus. Meinen Sie nicht, wir sollten versuchen uns freizuboxen. Mir ist inzwischen alles recht."

„Ich sagte doch schon, daß ich mich nicht bewegen kann", entgegnete der Mann und wackelte demonstrativ hinter Ron herum, einzig mit dem Ergebnis, daß ihre Körper aneinander rieben. Ron schwitze. Nicht nur, daß er den Mann riechen konnte – er duftete nach Rinde und Gewürzen – er konnte auch sehr genau über dessen körperliche Beschaffenheit urteilen und wollte aus Frust schreien. Und plötzlich gab der Druck der Menschenmasse nach, viele hasteten nach draußen, wo es jedoch kaum besser war. Die dicke Dame entließ einen zerknirschten Harry aus ihrer Umklammerung und noch bevor Ron sich umdrehen konnte, um den Fremden endlich anzusehen, war der zwischen anderen Menschen verschwunden, drängelte sich in Richtung Ausgang. Rons Kopf war rot wie eine Tomate, er blubberte wütend vor sich hin. Hatte der Kerl ihm gerade eben an den Hintern gefaßt, oder war das nur versehentlich im Gerangel passiert?

Nachdem die drei Freunde dem Buchgeschäft endlich entronnen waren, zwängten sie sich durch die Winkelgasse.

„Wo ist nun die Einschreibeliste für das Spiel, Brutus?" krakeelte eine brünette Hexe.

„Was weiß denn ich, Weib, irgendwo hier wird sie schon aushängen. Was glaubst du warum sonst so viele Leute hier herumspringen?" brummte ein Afrikaner neben ihr.

Ron kratzte sich verwundert den Kopf: „Was für ein Spiel?", aber die Freunde sahen ihn ebenso ratlos an. Alsdann gerieten die drei in einen Knäuel Menschen und wurden voneinander getrennt. Ron schlug sich zur Verschnaufpause in eine dämmrige Seitengasse, die seltsamerweise fast leer war. Hinter einem Holzklapptisch an der Hauswand stand ein runzliger Greis im flaschengrünen Gewand.

„Oh, ich grüße Sie, junger Mann", rief er heiser.

Ron nickte höfflich.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, ob Sie sich fürs Schachspiel interessieren?"

Ron nickte nochmals und tappte zum Tisch hinüber: „Ja. Wieso?"

Der weiße Bart des Alten zitterte, wenn er sprach: „Es findet bald ein großes Schachturnier statt, deshalb. Haben sie vielleicht Interesse teilzunehmen? Das sollten Sie aber nur, falls Sie ein wirklich guter Spieler sind."

„Ein Turnier?" frohlockte Ron, „klar habe ich Lust teilzunehmen! Ich liebe Schach und spiele ziemlich gut."

Der Alte rieb sich listig die Hände und strahlte. „Fein", krähte er, wobei er eine Pergamentrolle aus der Gewandtasche zog, „ ich habe hier die Teilnehmerliste. Wenn sie sich bitte einschreiben wollen." Er deutete mit einem knochigen Finger auf das ausgebreitete Pergament. „Aber ich warne Sie, die Liste ist verbindlich", lächelte der Greis.

Ron schnappte nach der Feder und setzte eilig seinen Namen auf die Liste, dann hielt er inne, als ihn ein Gedanke durchzuckte. „Was ist mit dem Termin? Ich bin Schüler und habe eigentlich keine Zeit, außer in den Ferien." Und natürlich mußte er auch weiterhin mit Harry und Hermine nach den restlichen Horkruxen suchen, aber das konnte der dem Alten schlecht sagen.

„Ach, der genaue Zeitpunkt steht noch nicht fest, aber machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Wenn das Spiel beschließt, daß alle Teilnehmer auf der Liste stehen, dann wird das Turnier beginnen, aber wir werden uns bemühen, Ihre Situation zu berücksichtigen."

Ron blinzelte verdattert. „Äh, also ich werde dann vorher benachrichtigt, wenn der Zeitplan feststeht, richtig?"

„Ja", bestätigte der Greis und linste auf das Pergament, „ja, Herr Weasley, so wird das sein. Ich muß jetzt leider weiterziehen. Auf Wiedersehen." Er klappte den winzigen Tisch zusammen und tappelte davon.

Ron stand wie versteinert in der Gasse, er fühlte sich vergackeiert und unverstanden. Der Alte hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank gehabt. Wie konnte man sich denn für ein Schachturnier anmelden ohne den Termin zu kennen? Er ärgerte sich, nicht früher daran gedacht und seinen Namen leichtfertig auf die Liste gesetzt zu haben, aber andererseits würde bestimmt nichts Schlimmes passieren, nur weil er einem verrückten Greis seinen Namen gegeben hatte. Ron drängelte sich zurück auf die Hauptstraße, um nach Harry und Hermine Ausschau zu halten, bis ihm nach einigen Minuten jemand von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Hey, Ron, endlich haben wir dich gefunden", sagte Harry erleichtert. „Laßt uns von hier verschwinden, das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten."

Zurück im Fuchsbau stapelten sie ihre neuen Schulbücher auf dem Küchentisch und ließen sich erschöpft auf die Stühle sinken. Hermine wirkte gehetzt und ihr Haar war so buschig wie seit Wochen nicht mehr; sie zog eine zusammengerollte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter ihrem Umhang hervor und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus.

„Seht mal", dozierte sie, während sie mit der Handfläche über die gewellten Seiten strich, „ich weiß jetzt, warum so viele Leute in der Winkelgasse unterwegs waren."

Harry und Ron beugten sich über die Zeitung. Auf dem Titelbild war ein klappriger Alter mit weißem Bart zu sehen, der eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand hielt und entrückt in die Kamera lächelte. Ron fuhr entsetzt zusammen, denn es war derselbe Mann, dem er kurz zuvor begegnet war. In großen Lettern war der Artikel überschreiben:

**Das Spiel beginnt**

Liste für gefährlichstes Turnier der Geschichte geöffnet/ Zaubererwelt in Aufruhr

**London** (Nachrichtenagentur des Ministeriums für Zauberei). Pünktlich um Mitternacht erreichte eine versiegelte Nachricht das Ministerium für Zauberei, Abteilung für Inneres. Eine weitere richtete sich direkt an Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour, sowie die Redaktion des Tagespropheten und zahlreiche weitere öffentliche Einrichtungen der Zauberergesellschaft Großbritanniens.

Die Botschaft lautete:

„Hiermit informieren wir Sie über den offiziellen Beginn der Vorbereitungen für das Anderweltturnier. Die Teilnehmerliste ist mit sofortiger Wirkung eröffnet. Die Listenverwalter werden genau vierundzwanzig Stunden lang Anmeldungen entgegennehmen. Sie finden die Verwalter in: London-Winkelgasse, Dublin- Koboldplatz, Paris – Rue de Merlin, Hogsmeade – Hauptstraße, Berlin - Alraunen Allee, Wien – Alchemistengasse, Prag – Golems Platz, Rom – Sibyllenstraße, Bern – Einhornweg, Athen- Kassandrapfad, Zagreb – Finsterallee, Warschau – Straße der Kentauromachie, Budapest- Elfenhohlweg, Sofia –Nachtschatten Gasse, Madrid – Pentakelweg, Niederhexhausen – Platz der listigen Hexe, Merida – Am Aquädukt, Venedig – Viale Male, Valletta - Hafen, Kopenhagen –Seejungfrauen Straße, Oslo – Trolls Ende, Stockholm – Im Walzahn.

(Helsinki, Monaco, Nikosia, Tirana, Thessaloniki, Bukarest, Tallin und alle übrigen europäischen Siedlungen mit bedeutenden Zauberergesellschaften können aufgrund von Personalmangel nicht bedient werden. Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis. Potentielle Kandidaten aus den betroffenen Siedlungen und Ländern werden von uns mittels Astralprojektion kontaktiert.)

Wir weisen darauf hin, daß jede bei uns eingegangene Anmeldung verbindlich ist. Der Rücktritt ist ausgeschlossen. Das Mindestalter für eine Teilnahme beträgt 14 Jahre. Kentauen, Elfen, Veela, Riesen, Sirenen, Kobolde, sowie alle übrigen nichtmenschlichen Spezies und Halbwesen sind von der Teilnahme ausgeschlossen. Ausschließlich Hexen, Zauberer und Squibs werden akzeptiert. Muggel sind selbstverständlich nicht zugelassen.

Der Termin für die Eröffnung des Turniers wird erst nach Eingang der Anmeldungen festgelegt. Die Spieler werden von uns darüber informiert.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Scharchtqurpi ok den Dunmbwayj

Listenbeauftragter des Anderweltturniers"

Diese Nachricht ist wohl die größte Sensation der letzten 784 Jahre, denn genau vor 784 Jahren ist das letzte Anderweltturnier in Urkunden und Schriftzeugnissen belegt. Das Anderweltturnier ist ein Schachturnier, aber nicht irgendeines, sondern das gefährlichste Spiel der Geschichte. Das Ministerium für Zauberei warnt ausdrücklich alle Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft sich in die Teilnehmerliste des Turniers einzutragen. Alle britischen Teilnehmer des letzten Anderweltturniers im Jahre 1214 sind soweit es aus den Schriftzeugnissen der Zeit bekannt ist, verschollen. Der Abteilung für Inneres liegen 67 beurkundete Fälle vor, daß heißt 67 Hexen und Zauberer, die in die Liste des 1214 - Turniers eingeschrieben waren, sind nach der Eröffnung des Spiels spurlos verschwunden und nicht zurückgekehrt. Diese 67 Fälle sind im übrigen _alle_ britischen Teilnehmer des Turniers, es sind keine weiteren bezeugt. Andere Länder berichten ähnlich dramatische Umstände. Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour wandte sich in einem eilig einberufenen Gespräch mit dem _Tagespropheten_ an die Bevölkerung: „Ich kann nur jeden Bürger eindringlich davor warnen, sich in die Teilnehmerliste des Anderweltturniers einzutragen. Nach allen Informationen, die mir vorliegen, ist jede Anmeldung mit äußerster Lebensgefahr verbunden. Von den britischen Teilnehmern im Jahr 1214 ist kein einziger heimgekehrt und wir müssen leider davon ausgehen, daß sie ums Leben gekommen sind. Über den Ablauf oder die Geschehnisse während des Turniers wissen wir praktisch nichts, lediglich, daß es sich um ein Schachturnier handelt." Minister Scrimgeour zeigte sich sehr besorgt und versicherte, man werde alles versuchen, um die Veranstalter des Spiels ausfindig zu machen und zu stoppen. Es gäbe ein großes europäisches Interesse das Spiel zu verhindern, weshalb eine intensive Zusammenarbeit mit den Zaubereiministerien in ganz Europa stattfinde. Der Minister trat noch in der Nacht zu Gesprächen mit seinen deutschen und französischen Amtskollegen zusammen.

Aethelred Jennings, Ministeriumssprecher der Abteilung Inneres, teilte dem Tagespropheten

mit, daß „mit der Einschreibung in die Liste der Turnierteilnehmer ein bindender magischer Vertrag eingegangen werde, der einen Rücktritt unmöglich mache. Wer seinen Namen auf das Pergament gesetzt hat, ist praktisch verloren, deshalb bemüht sich das Ministerium möglichst viele Zauberer und Hexen rechtzeitig zu waren."

Ron Weasley fiel ohnmächtig vom Stuhl.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	2. Wie stoppt man das Spiel?

Anmerkungen der Autorin:

Vielen Dank an

_tollkirsche _

_RockPoet_ und

_schattenengl_ (Nö, mit einem Lied von Schandmaul hat der Titel nichts zu tun )

für ihre Reviews.

Beta: Keine

**Das Spiel**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 2: Wie stoppt man das Spiel?**

Hermine und Harry knieten am Boden neben ihrem bewusstlosen Freund, der aussah als hätte ihn ein göttlicher Blitz niedergestreckt. Arme und Beine hatte er weit von sich geworfen und war unter lautem Krachen mit dem Fußboden kollidiert.

Durch eine sanfte Ohrfeige zurück in die Welt gerufen, rollte Ron benommen mit den Augen und hatte für einen Moment vergessen, dass er am Morgen in der Winkelgasse sein Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte. Er gähnte kräftig, dann kehrte die Erinnerung erbarmungslos zurück. Das Anderweltturnier! Wie ein fluguntüchtiger Besen stürzte die Realität auf ihn herab, hieb ihm gewaltig auf den Kopf. „Oh nein!", winselte er. „Der Alte in der Zeitung, der mit der Liste, ... ich habe mich bei ihm fürs Turnier angemeldet."

„Was?", keuchten Harry und Hermine synchron.

„Ich wusste doch nichts von dem Anderweltkram und der Lebensgefahr! Er hat gesagt, es ist ein Schachturnier!"

„Zauberschach, Ron. Hast du unser Spiel im ersten Jahr vergessen?", schnaufte Hermine.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es ist nur Schach!"

„Harry!", kreischte sie. „Wir müssen das Spiel unbedingt stoppen."

„Aber ... wie stoppt man es denn?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen!? Wir müssen es rausfinden." Hermine rappelte sich auf, drückte das mit einem Mal noch struppigere Haar an den Kopf und strich sich entschlossen ihre Robe glatt. „Wir gehen jetzt zurück in die Winkelgasse und suchen diesen Listenbeauftragten, damit er Ron streicht."

Ron wurde von den beiden Freunden einfach hinterhergezerrt, da er zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig war. Hermine warf rasch eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin, schubste Ron in die grünen Flammen und sprang ihm nach. Harry folgte ihnen. Zwei Stunden lang drängelten sie sich, bis zur Erschöpfung, durch alle Gässchen und Schleichwege im Umkreis der Winkelgasse, aber der Greis im grünen Gewand blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ron jammerte vor Verzweiflung, als sich die drei müde in die Ecke neben einer Mülltonne knautschten, um zu verschnaufen und nicht von Passanten zertreten zu werden.

Über ihren Köpfen flackerte eine magische Leuchtreklame, die den Weg zum Eingang eines nahen Gasthauses wies. Zum Dreckigen Löffel. Der Leuchtzauber, mit dem das Schild behext worden war, knisterte altersschwach und verströmte ein kränkliches grünes Licht.

„Es ist alles vorbei", flüsterte Ron, den Kopf auf seine Knie legend. „Ich werde sterben." Seine Stimme klang schrill und scharf.

„Hallo, was macht ihr denn hier?", summte plötzlich Luna Lovegood und starrte aus großen Augen auf sie herab. Sie war eben in die kleine Seitengasse eingebogen. Neben ihr blinzelte Neville Longbottom verdattert in die Runde.

„Wieso kauert ihr neben einer Mülltonne?", fragte Luna beiläufig.

„Wir suchen den Listenbeauftragten für das Anderweltturnier, damit er Ron aus der Liste herausstreicht, aber wir können ihn nirgendwo finden."

Eine Frau drängte sich hinter Neville vorbei und rammte ihm dabei den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Luna schwärmte: „Oh, ich habe vom Anderweltturnier gelesen", während der arme Neville sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite hielt.

„Wir helfen euch", keuchte er pummelige Junge, an seiner Unterlippe nagend. Luna nickte.

„Neville und ich wollten gerade in den Dreckigen Löffel, nachdem wir uns bei Flourish & Blotts über den Weg gelaufen sind. Heute ist dort der Teufel los."

„Ja, wegen des Anderweltturniers", seufzte Hermine matt.

„Ach?"

Harry sprang mit Entschlossenheit auf. „Wir müssen weiter suchen!"

Also schoben sie sich von da an zu fünft durch die Menschenmenge. Luna hakte sich bei Ron ein, der zu verstört war, um sie abzuwimmeln. „Die Leute sind wirklich vollkommen von Sinnen heute. Vorhin bei Flourish & Blotts habe ich ein sehr seltenes Buch gekauft. Der Verkäufer meinte, es sei erst heute früh von einem komischen Kauz in den Laden gebracht worden, der seine gesamten Bücher verkaufen wollte. Er hätte noch jede Menge andere im Lager, müsste sie aber erst durchsehen und schätzen. Pocula Amoris et Fertilitatis hatte er nur ins Regal gestellt, weil eine Lieferung neuer Tränkebücher noch nicht angekommen war. Damit das Regal nicht so nackt aussieht, hat er gesagt. Der Mann hatte keine Ahnung!"

Ron starrte trüb von rechts nach links. Seine Hoffnung, den Listenbeauftragten jemals wiederzufinden, schwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde und er ignorierte Lunas Geplapper. Er hatte, weiß Gott, wichtigeres zu tun.

Dann bog Luna plötzlich in eine leere Seitengasse ein, wo sie einen alten Mann mit einem Klapptisch gesehen hatte, dem sie beim Tragen helfen wollte.

Die anderen liefen ihr nur nach, um sie zurückzuholen, doch dann bemerkten auch sie den greisen Listenbeauftragten im grünen Gewand, als er sein Klappmöbel vor ihnen aufschlug und sich versonnen daran abstützte.

„Sie!", krähte Hermine herrisch. „Sie müssen Ron Weasley jetzt sofort von der Teilnehmerliste des Anderweltturniers herunternehmen. Er kann nicht mitmachen, er muss zur Schule gehen und seine Abschlussprüfung vorbereiten."

Der Alte wirkte verdutzt. „Ich grüße Sie ebenfalls, junges Fräulein. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" An sich selbst gerichtet brummte er: „Na, Scharchtqurpi, da hast du dich aber in der Straße geirrt. He he. So was!"

Nervös trat Ron an den alten Mann heran und probierte es etwas höflicher als Hermine. „Herr, ähm, Listenbeauftragter, ich habe mich vor einigen Stunden in die Teilnehmerliste des Anderweltturniers eingetragen, aber da wusste ich noch nicht, dass es kein normales Schachturniers ist. Deshalb würde ich gerne davon zurücktreten."

Der Alte wippte mit dem Kopf wie ein Papagei und musterte die Schüler streng.

„Das geht nicht", knirschte er schließlich. „Ich kann Herrn Weasley nicht mehr von der Liste streichen. Vollkommen unmöglich."

„Aber es muss gehen!"

„Nein, ich sagte Ihnen, dass es absolut verbindlich sei. Einzig Ihr Tod würde den Vertrag annullieren und ich möchte Ihnen nicht empfehlen, sich vor dem Spiel drücken zu wollen. Wer nicht erscheint, bezahlt den Vertragsbruch mit seinem Leben."

Daraufhin begann Harry zu toben und Hermine lauthals zu klagen, Luna hingegen lächelte dem Alten höflich zu und flötete: „Na ja, aber wir könnten doch mitmachen beim Turnier oder nicht?"

Misstrauisch äugte der Listenbeauftragte von Gesicht zu Gesicht. „Warum wollt ihr das tun?"

„Um Ron zu helfen, natürlich", schnappe Hermine brüsk und streckte fordernd die Hand nach der Schreibfeder aus, obwohl Harry ihr dringlich an der Robe rupfte.

„Das geht nicht, Hermine!", rief er schrill. „Du kannst nicht mal mittelmäßig Schach spielen. Das wäre Selbstmord."

Ihre Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen, missfälligen Strich. „Ich lerne schnell."

„Ich auch", fügte Luna zuversichtlich hinzu, bloß Neville schwieg und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Wenn es Ron hilft, mache ich auch mit", murmelte er, unsicher zum Listenbeauftragten schielend.

„Höchst interessant!", bollerte der alte Mann, bebend vor Aufregung und kratzte sich am bärtigen Kinn. Da schien Ron aus seiner Starre aufzuwachen. Er blickte wild um sich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Seid ihr irre?! Keiner von euch wird bei dem Wahnsinn mitmachen."

„Für einen schlechten Spieler ist es unmöglich das Turnier zu überstehen", stimmte der Alte zu. „Dieses Spiel ist für die Besten da."

Ron blinzelte resigniert. „Da habe ich sowieso keine Chance."

„Junger Mann!", empörte sich der Listenbeauftragte, hob seinen Klapptisch an und rammte ihn donnernd auf das Kopfsteinpflaster zurück, dass alle erschrocken zusammenfuhren. „Solche Reden dulde ich nicht. Wenn Sie Motivation brauchen", hierbei feixte er wenig nett, „werde ich Ihre Freunde zum Turnier zulassen." Großzügig überreichte er Hermine die Schreibfeder und breitete das Pergament mit den Teilnehmernamen vor ihr aus.

„Auf keinen Fall!", kreischte Ron und fetzte Hermine die Feder aus den Fingern.

Der Alte kraulte belustigt seinen Bart. „Sehr schön", raunte er. „Ohne Motivation haben Sie keine Chance, Herr Weasley." Dies sagte er allerdings nicht zu Ron, sondern an Luna und Hermine gewandt. Beide verstanden. Hermine betrachtete Rons verzweifeltes Gesicht, dann Harrys, Lunas und Nevilles. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ergriff die neue Feder, die der Listenbeauftragte aus seiner Gewandtasche hervorgezogen hatte, während Harry den rasenden Ron bei den Schultern packte.

„NEIN!", tobte Ron. „ICH BIN MOTIVIERT. ICH SCHWÖRE IHNEN, DASS ICH GEWINNEN WERDE! BITTE LASSEN SIE MEINE FREUNDE NICHT TEILNEHMEN."

„Kann ich mich auf Ihr Wort verlassen?", wunderte sich der Greis.

„Ja!"

„Aber, wenn sie mich nun belügen und nicht Ihr Bestes geben? Nein. Nein, lieber nicht. Wir wollen doch kein Risiko eingehen und uns das schöne Spiel vermasseln!"

„Was?"

„Mein lieber Junge", brauste der Greis auf und umschrieb mit den Armen einen weiten Bogen in der Luft, „das Spiel ist nicht irgendein alberner Wettstreit. Das Anderweltturnier ist ein komplexer Organismus, eine Welt in der Welt. Wenn es begonnen hat, dann kann niemand seinen Lauf steuern oder gar beenden." Er richtete einen runzligen Zeigefinger auf Ron. „Sie entscheiden über den Ausgang des Spiels, nicht ich. Die Teilnehmer entscheiden."

„Ron", flüsterte Hermine drängend, „wenn wir alle zusammen sind, dann können wir es bestimmt schaffen."

„Wir reden hier von einem Schachspiel", fluchte Ron, „nicht von Quidditch." Er fletschte die Zähne und starrte den alten Mann grimmig nieder. „Was passiert mit den Spielern, die verlieren?"

„..."

„WAS?", kreischte Ron, aber der Greis nestelte unbeeindruckt an seinem Gewand, als hätte er gar nicht zuhört und strich sich seufzend den Bart glatt.

„Wir gehen jetzt!", befahl Ron und mühte sich verzweifelt aus Harrys starkem Griff zu entkommen. Währenddessen musterte der Listenbeauftragte mit gespannter Miene, was Hermine tun würde. Er strich das Pergament auf seinem Klapptischchen glatt und schob es sachte zu ihr herüber.

Einer nach dem anderen unterzeichneten die Freunde das Pergament. Rons Tobsucht endete nach der ersten Unterschrift. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und wurde so schlaff, dass er beinahe in sich zusammen fiel. Mit krummen Rücken standen sie endlich alle vorm Klapptischchen und besahen zerknirscht wie der Greis das Pergament sorgfältig einrollte, um es in seinem Gewand verschwinden zu lassen, sich zufrieden die Hände rieb und sein Möbel zusammenfaltete. Er nickte den Schülern mit bedeutungsschwangerer Miene zu und schlurfte davon.

„Wir müssen reden", flüsterte Harry gebrochen.

**Fortsetzung folgt.**


	3. Zum Dreckigen Löffel

Beta: chaotizitaet

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer!

Jana: Es hat mich riesig gefreut wieder ein Review von dir zu lesen.

tollkirsche: Ja, sie haben sich wie typische Gryffindors verhalten und das Nachdenken vergessen, wie man ihnen unterstellem könnte. ;)

schattenengl: Wow. (grins)

**Das Spiel**

von Tante Hildegard

**Kapitel 3: Zum Dreckigen Löffel**

Der Dreckige Löffel machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Einzig Luna konnte sich für die heruntergekommene Gaststube begeistern, da sie über Jahrzehnte hinweg Treffpunkt für intellektuelle Zauberer und Hexen gewesen sei. Hermine zog die Stirn kraus und schnappte: „Ach!" Wenn es so gewesen wäre, hätte sie davon wissen müssen. Der Dreckige Löffel war höchstens ein Treffpunkt für Schaben aller Art. An den Wänden glänzte die schmierige Holzvertäfelung und die Lampenschirme waren graubraun von Fliegenkot und Staub. Hinter der Theke stand eine breitschulterige Frau mit raspelkurzem Haar, die ein schiefes Lächeln aufsetzte, sobald die Schüler das Lokal betreten hatten und bellte: „Ah, neue Gäste. Willkommen!"

Die Schüler setzten sich um einen abgewirtschafteten Holztisch herum, auf dem eine widerlich stinkende Tranfunzel brannte. Ihre Mienen waren noch starr von der Begegnung mit dem Listenbeauftragten. Verächtlich schnaufend legte Hermine die Hände vor sich auf den Tisch und betrachtete ihre gespreizten Finger. Bestimmt kamen, außer den unvermeidlichen Trinkern und abgehalfterten Gestalten, von denen es besonders in der Nockturngasse wimmelte, keine vernünftigen Leute auf den Gedanken, im Dreckigen Löffel einzukehren. Sie presste ihre Handflächen fest auf das Holz, um das leise Prickeln zu zerquetschen, das in ihren Fingern pulsierte, seit sie ihren Namen auf die Teilnehmerliste des Anderweltturniers gesetzt hatte. Ein bindender magischer Vertrag, so hatte es im Tagespropheten geheißen, und es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass die Magie, die sie nun fesselte, tatsächlich bindend war. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Neville scheu, während er sich unbewusst die Handflächen kratzte. Niemand antwortete.

Ron hatte kein Wort gesagt, seit der Alte mitsamt seinem Klapptisch und der Liste am Ende der Schrumpfkrebsgasse verschwunden war. Als endlich die Wirtin zu ihnen geschlurft kam und fragte, was sie bringen solle, ignorierte er sie einfach. Sie zog ihre buschigen Augenbrauen bis fast zur Stirn und begutachtete die anderen, während sie ihre Hände an einer fleckigen Schürze abwischte. Schließlich brummte sie: „Ihr seht aus als brauchtet ihr was Starkes." Dann trabte sie davon, verfolgt von Hermines zornigen Augen.

„Ron! Jetzt sag doch was!", zischte sie, aber der Freund blieb stumm und starrte lieber auf die Holzmaserung der Tischplatte, als sich zu artikulieren. Seine Gedanken ließen sich nicht in Sätze kleiden, höchstens in Grunzer oder Schreie, eine Kakophonie aus Schreckenslauten, also schwieg er.

„Er steht unter Schock!", rief Hermine bang.

Die Wirtin schob ein Tablett mit fünf Gläsern auf den Tisch. „Whiskey hilft." Ron blickte kurz zu ihr auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er sagen wollte, dass nichts ihm und seinen Freunden mehr helfen konnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie keine Zauberrobe, sondern ein schwarzes Poloshirt trug, aus dessen Ärmeln ihre muskulösen, tätowierten Arme herauswuchsen. Für Kundschaft aus der Nockturngasse war solche Arbeitskleidung inakzeptabel. Schaben mochte es im Dreckigen Löffel geben, da hatte Hermine vielleicht recht, aber kein Gesindel aus der Nockturngasse. Die Wirtin grinste wissend, ehe sie mit dem leeren Tablett davonstapfte und Ron ihr nachsah. Eilig kippte er seinen Whiskey hinunter.

„Wisst ihr", plätscherte Lunas Stimme hinter einem Whiskeyglas hervor, „ich glaube, ich habe vorhin, als ich mit Neville aus Flourish & Blotts kam, Professor Snape gesehen. Ganz kurz nur, dann habe ich ihn zwischen all den Leuten verloren."

Nevilles Augen quollen vor Schreck aus den Höhlen. Harry und Hermine schnitten wütende Fratzen.

„Das kann nicht sein! Der Feigling würde sich nicht trauen offen durch die Winkelgasse zu laufen. Nicht nachdem er−"

„Harry hat recht. Du mußt dich verguckt haben."

Luna schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht." Damit hatte sich das Thema Snape erledigt. Seine vermutliche Sichtung durch Luna wurde als optische Täuschung abgetan, denn die Sorgen wegen des Anderweltturniers lasteten schwer genug auf den Freunden, als dass sie noch Gedanken an den Verräter verschwenden wollten.

„Auf keinen Fall dürfen wir irgend jemandem erzählen, dass wir uns für das Anderweltturnier eingetragen haben."

„Ja, meine Großmutter würde durchdrehen", nuschelte Neville bekümmert.

„Fein. Also kein Wort zu irgendwem. Das Anderweltturnier bleibt unser Geheimnis."

„Was glaubt ihr", flüsterte Hermine, damit die vorbeihuschende Wirtin nicht lauschen konnte, „wie lange uns noch bleibt, bis das Spiel beginnt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wir werden eine Nachricht bekommen, hat der Alte gesagt. Es könnte morgen sein oder erst in zwei Monaten."

„Ich hoffe, es ist nicht schon morgen. Wir brauchen Zeit, um wenigstens etwas zu üben und so viel wie möglich über das Anderweltturnier in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Darauf können wir uns nicht verlassen."

„Aber wir können hoffen", fauchte Hermine. „Dass ich es selbst in zwei Monaten nicht schaffen würde, eine Schachweltmeisterin zu werden, ist mir bewusst." Nach einer Weile fügte sie versöhnlicher hinzu: „Ob es in der Schulbibliothek ein Buch über das Anderweltturnier gibt?"

„Bestimmt nicht. Ich habe noch nie zuvor vom Anderweltturnier gehört", sagte Neville und schaute sich fragend um.

„Nein, ich auch nicht." Harry wusste aber ohnehin nicht gut Bescheid, wenn es um Traditionen und Bräuche in der Zaubererwelt ging. Jedesmal ereilten ihn diese Dinge vollkommen unerwartet.

„Ich habe mal darüber gelesen, denke ich", grübelte Luna, „aber ich weiß nicht mehr wo."

„Wenn das Buch in Hogwarts ist, werden wir es finden."

„Ja. Ich frage mich, ob die Nachricht zum Beginn des Spiels ein Portschlüssel sein wird?"

„Das ist gut möglich. Wenigstens könnten wir auf diese Weise schnell verschwinden, ohne eine große Szene, und ohne dass man uns folgt. Wir können ja schlecht zu McGonagall gehen und wegen des Turniers eine Woche schulfrei beantragen. Sie würde uns teeren und federn."

„Außerdem ist es nicht gut, wenn jemand davon Wind bekommt. Die Todesser könnten versuchen, Harry vor dem Spiel aufzulauern, wenn sie von unserer Teilnahme wüssten. Alles was sie zu tun brauchten, wäre Harry an der Teilnahme zu hindern. Ihr wisst, was der Listenbeauftragte zu diesem Thema gesagt hat. Wer sich dem Spiel entziehen will, obwohl er auf der Liste steht, stirbt. Jeder von uns ist jetzt durch Magie an sein Wort gebunden. Ich kann den Zauber förmlich fühlen. Wie eine Drohung. Er kribbelt unangenehm in den Fingern."

Alle nickten.

„Ein Todesser könnte sogar mitspielen bei dem Turnier."

„Glaubst du, Voldemort spielt Schach?"

„Zumindest wissen wir es nicht!", knurrte Hermine barsch.

„Bei dem großen Schachspiel, das den Stein der Weisen beschützen sollte, hat er sich nicht dumm angestellt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Richtig, aber es ist ebenso gut möglich, dass Quirell der Schachspieler war und nicht Du-weißt-schon-wer."

„Wäre doch cool, wenn Voldemort das Spiel nicht überleben würde, weil es doch so gefährlich ist und alles", fantasierte Harry enthusiastisch.

„Von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass er nicht sterben kann, solange die Horkruxe existieren."

Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder. „Vorhin hast du noch auf die Hoffnung gepocht!"

„Zwischen begründeter Hoffnung und überbordender Fantasie besteht ein Unterschied, Harry."

„Schon gut, vergiss es."

Neville zappelte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl. Der Whiskey hatte seine Wangen gerötet, so dass sie nun seltsam fremd in seinem ängstlichen, kalkweißen Gesicht standen. „Ich muß langsam zurück nach Hause, sonst macht meine Großmutter sich Sorgen."

Hermine stimmte ihm mit einem knappen Kopfnicken zu. „Wir treffen uns morgen im Hogwartsexpress. Aber denkt daran, kein Sterbenswörtchen über das Turnier zu verlieren."

„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!" Neville dachte offensichtlich an die Reaktion seiner Großmutter und erschauderte.

„Ich verrate nichts", schwor Luna.

Sie trennten sich ohne einen großen Abschied. Das Spiel hatte sie ohnehin aneinandergeschweißt. Luna umklammerte fest ihre Tasche mit dem seltenen Tränkebuch, das ihr ein unwissender Verkäufer bei Flourish & Blotts zum Spottpreis angeboten hatte und sprang in die grünen Flammen des Kamins im Dreckigen Löffel. Harry, Hermine und Ron kehrten in den Fuchsbau zurück, wo sie sich stumm an den großen Küchentisch setzten, auf dem noch immer ihre neuen Schulbücher und der Tagesprophet lagen. Sie schwiegen.

Mrs. Weasley lugte neugierig zur Küche herein. „Wie war der Einkauf?" Ihr Blick fiel wohlwollend auf die Lehrbücher, die über den Tisch ausgebreitet lagen.

„Es war sehr schön", beeilte sich Hermine zu versichern.

„Ihr wirkt so niedergeschlagen. Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein. Nein nichts." Harry massierte nervös seine Kopfhaut und lächelte.

„Ron?" Mrs. Weasleys Blick glitt zu Ron hinüber, der wie versteinert auf einen Messingkessel im Spülbecken starrte.

„Ähm, wir haben Luna Lovegood getroffen", erklärte Hermine hastig und Mrs. Weasley blinzelte verwirrt. „Luna hat behauptet, sie hätte Snape bei Flourish & Blotts gesehen."

Entsetzten flackerte in Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht auf. „Habt ihr das dem Ministerium gemeldet?"

„Nein", fiepte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, „Luna war sich auch nicht ganz sicher und ... Es ist einfach undenkbar, dass Snape wagen würde, zwischen all den Menschen in der Winkelgasse herumzulaufen. Er müsste verrückt sein, so etwas zu tun!"

Zögerlich nickte Mrs. Weasley und murmelte: „Trotzdem." Wieder wandte sie sich ihrem Sohn zu, der unverändert starr auf den Kessel gaffte.

„Seitdem Luna das behauptet hat, ist er so schlecht gelaunt", log Harry und sie gab sich damit zufrieden. Wenn es um Severus Snape ging, hatte ihr Sohn stets heftig reagiert. „Ich werde mit Arthur darüber reden." Mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln huschte Mrs. Weasley nach draußen und schloss behutsam die Tür.

Harry und Hermine rutschten vor Erleichterung in sich zusammen. „Ron?"

**Fortsetzung folgt.**


End file.
